Lost
by Conquer-From-Within
Summary: "Not till we are lost do we begin to find ourselves."-Henry David "My hands scraped the grass and plants, trying to find something to get this crazy girl off of me. I knew I didn't have very much time because my vision was starting to blur. The girl who I had once admired from afar is now trying to kill me."
1. -Chapter One-

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61748c5e53405489b2d3b19ad2ec3320"~10K~ br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We sat there in misery as our car creeped at an unnerving pace down the long, winding road. Our food supply was low, water was nonexistent, and we were about to run out of gas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff8b7b85be3094776567c81f05a52785"Murphy sat to my right looking solemn as ever. His eyes were focused on something in the distance that I couldn't quite make out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e7f7c872692c8aae55d27e3fcebb0c3"Cassandra had her head on my shoulder, and was in a deep sleep. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in beauty. I have to admit that it was awkward, but I couldn't deny my feelings for the strong-willed girl. She did everything with strength and passion. It was impossible not to admire her an her complicated personality. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51748bac5d6645ef69009134c782d61c"Doc, Addy, and Mack sat, talking with one another, in the bed of the truck. Addy gave Mack a warm smile when he wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her temple. Addy rolled her eyes in response, but you could tell that she didn't mind because of the wide smile on her face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69714d15dcbc3052d7e37ab30e736166"Doc sat in a relaxed stance with his arms hanging over the side of the truck. I'm not sure how he can stay so calm all the time. It felt like he always said what you needed to hear, and Im sure the rest of the group feels the same way. His ability to lighten up any situation astounds me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49b884b8f9aa801ad6d6765da5ec7cdb"Warren and Garnett sat in front of me. Garnett drove in silence with his right hand resting on the middle console. Warren's was mere centimeters from touching his, as she looked out of the side window. Her frown seemed to get deeper and deeper as we passed by numerous dilapidated buildings. I didn't dare ask her what was on her mind, because she looked so deep in thought. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe2d1ce64fe11b709365fdaa63749b2"When they noticed that their hands were so close, they both pulled back in embarrassment. This action only caused them both to become even more flustered. Garnett's cheeks flushed a deep red, and he pretended to look at something out his side window. Much to his dismay, Warren simply sighed and went back to her nostalgic gazing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d37c824bcc4799606e8ef77b761a26d"Without any warning, the truck came to an abrupt stop. All of us jerked forward at the sudden impact. Cassandra awoke from hr deep sleep when she hit her head on the back of Warren's seat. I reached out my hands to catch her, but it was too late. She gave me a sheepish smile in response to my useless efforts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9a5fef3a61d964255a62a60f60bec52""Well, looks like we're out of gas," Garnett said in frustration. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858e913bc06876e5370b91a9fd3b3cf6""Could this day get any worse?" Doc asked to nobody in particular. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a88832c4d26e1a003c9c7d1e7e91b2b5"As if in response to his comment, lighting flashed across the darkened sky. The clouds let out their fury on our truck. Watching raindrops slide down the window was one of my favorite things to do as a kid, but it didn't seem appropriate at the moment. There were more important things to worry about than stupid childhood tendencies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e362c18df3918fea670bb46a8bea222""That was a rhetorical question, Mother Nature!" Doc yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b58aab8515d52018280904d419384c9"We all groaned in exasperation, and got out of the truck, hoping to find some sort of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6976d9991b78480cb01afe329f464ac"~Gianna~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94b49219966072384d350a599d6ba3e3"The sharp metal dug into my hands as I jumped the chain link fence. My dirty, black converse got caught on one of the pointy spikes at the top of the obstacle. At the last minute, I twisted my body so my shoe wouldn't get stuck on the top of fence. Today must have been y lucky day because I landed in the moist dirt with a soft thud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17c03c305223b7a611bd78803ed05545"I managed to get over the fence, but I still didn't have a lot of time left. They were gaining on me faster than I had anticipated. The skinnier one was already starting to climb up the fence. I ran as fast as I could to a nearby was a cottage style home with its roof caved in on one side. I tried not to think about who lived here before, or who might live here in the future. There is only one thing I care about; surviving. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fad76288f8011bb9c9bd96afe03c454"I adjusted the black strap of my bag to my other shoulder. The leather wasn't in as good of condition as it used to be, but I still loved the old bag. It used to be my fathers. I can still remember his calloused hands running over the once smooth leather as he talked to me about my day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69ababf8a9989770860088b6785966f5""Okay, Gianna, you need to focus now." I said to myself, hoping that they hadn't heard the ammo that I was weighing me down. Usually, I can steal things with no problem, but these goons were smarter than I thought. Most of the time, it isn't a problem for me to fight them off. Today is different. I ran out of ammo a few days ago, so using guns wasn't an option. Yes, I was better with knives, but they were no match for the shotguns they had. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ff5e167b6149ba4790ae1401e3faf6e"I took the knife tucked into the side of my bag out, and examined it. The weapon was still covered in dried blood from my last victim. If I could get the faster one first, the other guy would be no match for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf82e2376077e82632a3ae22df337f4c"His footsteps crunched across the dead grass. "Where the hell did she go?" He yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="284ac2c194b4a82268baeeec055ee9fd"I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or his partner. All I knew was that I was growing antsy waiting for him. Despite this, I remained still in my hiding spot behind a dirty couch. The once white furniture had darkened to a musty gray from age. Spots of blood were scattered in random places./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="644efda0d4ce5ca9e70aee07d9d1b756""Here, Kitty, kitty," He taunted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="009048f13232ef2f34f6ea607f22d52b"The strange man looked old. He was missing patches of his hair, and his clothes hung of his grotesque, skinny body. A permanent snarl had etched itself on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="affc6fcdc17dc967ee0d7ad951ebce21"Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him enter the dilapidated cottage. His grey eyes scanned the area for me. I just had to wait for the right moment... Finally it came. His back was turned to me as he riffled through a dresser drawer, most likely looking for drugs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db1280d418ab2962b7b3fe0cd2433e30"I stood up from my hiding place, and stepped over the couch. From there I pounced, plunging my knife into the base of his neck. My hands covered his mouth, so his scream would not alert the other guy who was trying to kill me. His body crumpled to the floor at my feet. In seconds the man stood up, growling. His skin was a bluish green shade, and his eyes were glazed over in white. The Z snarled as he charged me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d9a8466721619462b00a52b789bf83f"Lucky for me, Zombies were easier to kill than humans. Before he got too close to me, I slammed the base of my knife into the center of the Z's forehead. The once human fell to the floor, finally dead. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="848371a6c6084790317a55eeb90ae8e7"I may seem harsh, but in this world it's either kill or be killed, and I am not dying yet. Many more things were in my future, and I am not ready to give those things up yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0862381efbe4995fa397946b530f15e9""Keith!" The fatter accomplice called from outside. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0beaf6461db6995e3a4a5dd0d94be57"So that was his name; Keith. It suits his ugly personality (I am so sorry if your name is Keith)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56bafa5f589d8e78bd0185c105c52156"I made my way over to a wide hole in the wall, and peeked out, hoping he couldn't see me. Crap. He brought reinforcements. Two more guys swung weapons in their hands; A hammer and a measly piece of wood. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2081e95addb4d1c85ec37eb2eb99016"These guys were stupid if they thought that could fend me off with a piece of wood. My first priority was the original partner of Keith, as he was the only one that had a gun. Once I go rid of him, the rest should be easy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="991548a322b3443055989aeeb7b5b412"An idea came to mind. I picked up Keith's gun, and checked to see how many bullets were left. "Dammit!" I whisper-yelled under my breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4a31b7bcc89a569a1084fe4d32323a5"It only had one bullet left. I would have to use that one for the guy with the gun. The weapon felt foreign in my hands. I had never seen anything like it and I had no clue how to operate it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5db436745c0b468e90e8e4e869d1fda"It took me a few moments to figure out how to work the stupid thing, then I aimed it at the guys head. Head shots were always best because, if they were a success, you could kill with one shot and avoid turning them into a Z. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2a1ca4fba29946026b0659366719962"At the last second he moved out of the way. Instead of hitting the original target, it hit the guy behind him in the head. It wasn't centered very well, but it still managed to kill him. He was flung backwards and into a brick wall from the impact. Well, I didn't hit who I meant to, but I at least got one of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="895c8c027f422f78a2aa5411d94c163e"The two remaining targets faces were stricken with panic. The accomplice with the hammer had now gone Z. He was shot down by fatso almost as soon as he stood up. Well, that was helpful! Deciding that the element of surprise would be best, I ran out of the doorway and down the stairs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8c7d60c2d7ccf42ed355af30c2f8c7""There she is!" One of them shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b4211a93d982628fe38f56674b4f39d"I ran towards the guy with gun, my trusty knife in hand. He starting shooting at me, but missed every time. Either I had gotten better a dodging, or he had very poor aim. The guy with the piece of wood swung at me as I tried to ram my knife in his friends chest. I slammed my foot into his stomach, sending him to the ground gasping for air. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79b8d8029eaf93a17e398e2642af058"The remaining opponent gave me a death glare before sending a viscous punch to my jawline. Pain exploded through my face. The impact startled me a bit, but I got back into fighting stance. I could almost feel the bruise forming onto my skin as I proceeded to fight back. He struggled as I tried to push the knife into his chest. This wasn't working as well as I had hoped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b48712bc66527eedf7bf5dfe5f87398f"I shoved him to the ground, and tackled him. He weighed more than me, but I still managed to knock the wind out of him. I wasted no time in stabbing him in the chest. He went out like a light. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14704f57b157bb02a1ea13475e53c848"I was so happy that I almost forgot about the last guy. He tackled me to the ground, and pinned my arms above my head. My knife was still in my last victims chest. I struggled wildly until I was able to get him off of me with great efort. The rusty hammer was still lying on the hard ground from the second guy I killed. I used this to hit the last enemy in the head. The weapon wasn't very powerful, so I had to hit him a few times before he died./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea167c03e2a9ebf7dea9ecdb0a1417a"There was blood splattered all over my clothes and skin. I gave up the pointless task of washing my clothes a while ago because they would get dirty right after I washed them. It was too much work to have clean clothes for only a few hours. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d2f01614bec6f4b0c061c544a6015e5"I put my foot on fatso's chest as leverage to help me pull my knife out. The two new zombies growled behind me. I shoved my hunting knife back into my bag, and pulled out a small sword. I chopped off wood guys head with a satisfying swish, and stabbed the other one in the forhead. They both fell to the ground in a heap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a264c0cc49d5888183bbd132caa0ba05""Four less Zs to litter the Earth." I said to myself, out of breath from the burst of physical activity that I did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28e55d8a3ff779d3986e91cbb331277b"Finally satisfied, I started the trek back to my house. When I first started that last mission, I had not anticipated it to be so difficult. Usually, I got what I wanted in a clean sweep. Something about me was changing. I was becoming unfocused a lot more than I used to. Memories slowed me down and made me weak. I try to push them to the side and focus on more important thing, but sometimes it doesn't work. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e264215b1318304574c216cf431abba"My head snapped in the other direction when I heard a rustle in the bushes. That's when I saw him. A boy with raven black hair and blue/grey eyes stood to the left of me. "Great, another accomplice," I said to myself sarcastically. I pulled my knife out of my sheath, and did what I do best. Fought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="871dcf014c0563a5e4407f0c7ee9047f"~10K~ I watched the strange girl from ahead as she took down four armed men by herself. Her dark brown hair flowed through the wind, and her piercing blue eyes shone in the dimming light as she fought. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc87fd0f2c33c88b0d94c8ff678c7922"Although it had stopped raining, the ground was still moist. My feet were lowly sinking into the soil beneath me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41ae36bba04db79164bf3db72816fbc1"I wanted to help, but something told me she wouldn't react well to my efforts. She stood up from the soft ground, and finished off the growling Zs. The peculiar girl stood up and riffled through her leather bag, looking for something. A wild grin appeared on her face when she appeared to have found what she was looking for. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e12e5b4a5faf6cc21b15287a50f66257"I dove into the bushes when she started heading in my direction. She wore a cocky grin on her face, as her blue eyes scanned the area for potential threats. In a few minutes, the girl had reached the foliage where I was hiding. Everything would have been perfect if my gun hadn't fallen out of my grasp. It plunged into the bushes, making a lot of noise as it did so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acdabbe71c02e601ba088a665cb3712c"She stopped in her tracks, and gave an ominous look in my direction. I stood up like a deer in the headlights, not realizing how idiotic my decision was. Without any warning, she lunged at me with a small knife in hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d331bcc6a789e513145fd54cbf3219"I tried to dodge, but my efforts were of no use because there was no room to move in my tiny hiding place. Her eyes sparkled with fury as she attacked me. She sent a swift kick to my torso, knocking me to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="948c89b22680628125187d05d63873d0"We struggled momentarily until she managed to climb on top of me. Her hands made their way to my windpipe, and pressed down, cutting off my breathing. My lungs begged for air, but I could not give them what they desired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9afd164809da0621032ab656e174d1e4"My knife was out of my grasp, and my gun had fallen in the bushes earlier, leaving me defenseless. The only weapon that I had at the moment was my hands, which were not doing a very good job./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a83173c87956969f26cee5757f63b04"I attempted to tell her to stop, but it came out as more of a raspy wheeze. Part of me didn't believe that this was how I was going to die. In my mind, I had always imagined dieing from a zombie bite or starvation, not by a strange suffocating me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae0cd9db624d62a617894b539f9db2ed"My vision was beginning to become clouded by dark spots, and I knew that I didn't have much time left. Please! I tried to sat, but once again, nothing came out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d36897b0fbb34db209e80a708428c84"My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a dark figure makings way towards us at a fast pace. Wait, is that...Doc?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86f138200b65e3d80f69c4d831fdf5c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I really hope that you like my story so far. I'm sorry if this sucks. Any feedback is appreciated! Don't forget to comment and vote! /em/span ️/p 


	2. -Chapter Two-

~Gianna~

In much contrast to the morbid action taking place, the world around me wa peaceful. My hands had a firm grip on the raven haired boys throat as he faded from this cruel world.

The thought hadn't occurred to me that he might not even be with the other guys. Well, it was too late to change my mind. If I released him now, he would surely kill me. I watched the color in his face darken from pale white to a soft purple. His hands pulled at mine in desperation and need for his life.

The strange boys' eyes began to glaze over, staring off into nothingness. I would have to loot him later because he seemed to have some very good supplies with him. In my peripheral vision, I saw a knife with an embossed handle a few feet away from us.

It had delicate little spirals and flowers etched into the metal. He didn't seem like the type of guy to carry something of such beauty because of his bold, dark attire.

Knives had always fascinated me, so when I saw that one I became excited. I could already imagine ten different ways to kill a Z with the alluring weapon.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark figure approaching me in the distance. It looked to be another Z, but I couldn't do anything at the moment because of my predicament with the odd boy.

As, the figure got closer I was able to make out its features. It had long, grey hair and an unkept beard. Wait a second... That's not a Z!

Before I could react, the old man swung the butt of his rifle at my head. I was then thrown off of the boys body and onto the moistened ground.

Believe me, I tried to stay conscious, but the dark abyss swallowed me whole, and took me to a new world full of dreams and hallucinations.

~~~~~I awoke to quiet murmuring with a loose knot of rope around my hands. The old, wooden chair that I was sitting in seemed out of pllace amongst the amost empty field. A large group of people was gathered around a large, black truck.

Weapons and food were strewn across the bed of the truck in no specific order. Mud, most likely from the rain, lined the wheels of the vehicle, and clashed with the rest of the clean exterior.

The two peculiar individuals from earlier were huddled with the rest of the group around the truck.

"Well why the hell did you bring her here?" An African American woman said to the two boys who I had unfortunately met earlier.

Her medium sized hands curled up into fists at her sides. She looked as if she cold kill the wo boys with a single glance.

A man with brown hair and tired, blue eyes put a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Warren," he began. "we'll figure this out."

The girl, I guess her name was Warren, gave him a kind smile. She immediately relaxed under his calming touch.

"So why did you bring her here?" The brown haired man asked.

Two people jumped out of the truck which I, from my limited knowledge, had thought was empty. A blond haired boy had his arm slung around the girl's shoulders. She looked content at the moment, her red hair created a striking contrast against her pale skin.

"We thought that she might be useful. I've never seen anyone get close to killing 10K," The old man who had knocked me said, defending himself.

What was a 10K? I had no idea what these people were talking about, and I didn't plan on staying long enough to find out.

The boy I had almost killed scowled and crossed his arms in anger, but I didn't blame him. I would be infuriated if someone tried to kill me, and got away with it.

So...they didn't plan on killing me? That made me worry about their future plans for me. I would rather die than join their mess of a group.

After a bit of struggle, I managed to free my hands from the scratchy rope. It dropped onto the

grass beneath me, not making enough sound to alert them. A smirk made its way onto my face.

"She's awake," One of them said.

They all turned stopped their conversations and turned towards me. I couldn't tell what they were thinking, but Im sure it wasn't good.

The blond haired boy removed his arm from the red haired girl and made his way towards me, a frown on his face.

"Why did you try to kill one of our people?" He inquired.

I glanced up at him, and gave him a smug smile."Can we skip the questions, and get to the part where you let me go." I replied.

He glared daggers at me, and pulled his gun out of its holster. The barrel made its way to the side of my head. Everyone tensed, and I could tell that this type of behavior wasn't normal for him.

"I suggest you answer my question unless you want your brains blown out," The blond haired boy spat.

I looked at the gun pointed to my head, and let out a low laugh. The group looked at me as if I was insane.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but unloaded guns don't scare me." I retorted.

I didn't actually know if the gun was loaded or not, but he didn't look like the type of guy who would shoot someone in the head.

It must have been a luck guess because he threw his gun to the ground. He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

I decided now would be the perfect tie to make a break for it. They were shocked when I pulled my hands out from behind me and held them in the air.

"Whoever tied these knots is terrible..." I said with a nefarious grin.

I kicked the blond haired boy between his legs, stunning him a few seconds. He let out a growl of pain, and rolled to the ground. My legs were shaky when I first stood up, but I managed to remain stable. I grabbed my black messenger bag from the bed of their black truck, and took off into the forest which was to the left of me.

"Don't let her get away!" One of the men shouted.

Their comment inspired me to run faster through the foliage. By the time I had managed to get to the middle of the dense forrest, the only one still following me was the black haired boy. We both ran faster, and faster until we came upon a wide clearing.

I turned around to face him, exhausted from the sprint that I did. He glared at me with more menace than I have ever seen before.

"Leave and never come back!" He yelled.

I gave him an inquisitive look, but didn't question him much. Wasn't he supposed to be stopping me from running away? If I were him I would have killed me the first chance I got.

He gave me one last look before taking off in the opposite direction. I wasn't sure what I should feel. The only constant feeling that I had was the shame that came from not being able to kill him.

You could call me a jerk if you wanted to. I probably am one. But this is the zombie apocalypse. Nobody cares if you are a jerk anymore. The only thing that matters is surviving, and I plan to do just that...

 _ **Thank you so much for reading my story! Constructive criticism is needed and appreciated! Make sure to comment and vote!**_?


End file.
